Unrequited
by Misha
Summary: Chloe and Lex talk about unrequited love. a tiny hint of slash


Unrequited   
By Misha 

Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville-related, or related in any other way to Clark Kent, Superman or any of the various creations of the wonderful folks at DC Comics. 

Author's Notes- Another strange story. I don't know what caused this one to pop into my head, but it just does. It focuses on Lex and Chloe, but not as a couple. Just the opposite in fact. It focuses on both of their feelings for Clark. This isn't slash, but there is some slash in it. I love the idea of Clark and Lex, but I couldn't get it to work for this one, well at least not except in an angsty, one-sided way. One other thing, I know that both Lex and Chloe are a little out of character in this one, but I claim creative licence. It just seemed to fit the piece. Well, that's all, enjoy and feedback is welcome! 

Spoilers- Up to Jitters   
--- 

"Why did you work so hard to make sure that Clark and Lana got together when it was the last thing you wanted to happen?" 

Lex turned to see Chloe Sullivan standing there, staring at him. "Pardon me?" 

"You heard me." She said flatly. "We both know that you didn't really want Clark and Lana to get together, so why did you ensure that it happened?" 

"How did you figure it out?" Lex asked. He thought he had been better at hiding his feelings than that. 

Chloe smiled sadly. "Let's just say I know what it's like to lust after Clark Kent and not have him have a clue, I recognise the signs." 

Lex sighed. "I'd hate to thing I've been obvious, I mean, I wouldn't want the citizens of Smallville to hate me more than they already do." 

"Don't worry." Chloe assured him. "You're secret's safe, but, you know, you haven't answered my question." 

"It's what he wants." Lex told her flatly. "And I want him to be happy." 

"I wish I could feel the same." Chloe said with a sigh. "I know it's horrible, but I think I actually preferred it when he was moping over her from a distance. At least then he was as unhappy as I am. But, now, now look at them." 

Lex turned from the balcony at the Luthor manor where he and Chloe were standing to the ballroom where Clark and Lana were dancing amongst several other couples. 

Clark was holding Lana close, gazing into her eyes with an expression of love that tore at Lex's heart. He knew that Chloe felt the same. 

"The Prince and Princess, well on their way to happily ever after." Chloe commented wryly. "Why is it that I never get the fairytale?" 

"What do you mean?" Lex asked. 

Chloe sighed and smiled sadly. 

"I was nine when my mom died and my Dad took the job at the plant." She told him. "I hated leaving Metropolis to come here, but I survived. You know why? Because of Clark. He was so sweet. He went out of his way to make the strange new girl feel welcome. I think I fell in love with him right there and then. But he never noticed, for him it was always Lana. Even then." 

Chloe paused for a minute. 

"I always dreamed that someday he'd realize that she was just too perfect, that she wasn't what he wanted. That I was." She said finally. "In my fairy tale, I was the Princess, hidden beneath the image of being that 'weird girl'. That someday, something would happen, and my Prince Charming would see me for what I was. That he would sweep me off my feet and we'd live happily ever after. But that's never going to happen." 

"I'm sorry." Lex told her. 

"It's okay." Chloe told him. "After all, I'm not the only one hurting, am I?" 

"No." Lex admitted. 

"So why Clark?" Chloe asked. "I mean, sorry, but I always would have assumed that you were straight." 

"Bi actually." Lex told her. "But it's been years since I've been interested in another man, not since my wild youth. For the last three or four years, it's been only women. Until Clark, which is bizarre in itself. Innocents have never been my type, male or female." 

"There's just something about him, isn't there?" Chloe asked. "But if you don't mind me asking, when did you know?" 

"I don't know." Lex told her. "It just happened. One day I thought of Clark as just as friend, kind of a surrogate little brother and the next I couldn't stop thinking about him, and my thoughts were **not** brotherly." 

"Do you love him?" Chloe asked. "Sorry. I shouldn't ask that." 

"It's okay." Lex told her. "It's nice talking to someone who knows where your coming from." 

"Yeah, it is." Chloe said. 

Lex sighed. "To answer your question, I don't know. I don't even know what love is. I mean with Lionel Luthor for a role model, you don't exactly taught much about the warmer emotions." 

"I can imagine." Chloe said with a shudder. "I mean, after the thing at the plant, when you and Clark were still in there... My dad and I stuck around, because, you know, he's the plant manager. Your father was so cold... It was like he didn't care that you were in danger." 

"He didn't." Lex told her. "My father doesn't give a damn about me as long as I don't embarrass him." 

He sighed, looking at Lana and Clark once more. 

"Maybe that's why I feel the way I do about Clark." Lex said softly. "He makes me feel like a human being, like I can be more than people think, that I don't have to be my father. It's been a long time since anybody's cared about me." 

"He does, you know." Chloe told him. "He thinks of you as one of his best friends." 

"I know." Lex said quietly. "That's why I've gone out of my way to be just that, his friend. I'd give anything to be more than that, to have him feel the same way about me that I feel about him, but..." 

"I know the feeling." Chloe told him softly. "Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened, if I had made a move on Clark when he was pining away for Lana. When it looked like she would never return his feelings." 

"Why didn't you?" Lex asked. 

"Because I knew that he'd probably tell me he didn't feel the same way." Chloe told him sadly. "But maybe he wouldn't... Maybe something could happen between us, but it would be for the wrong reasons. He'd be with me because he didn't want to hurt my feelings or because he figured he could never Lana. Either way it wouldn't be right." 

"You're a very strong person." Lex complimented. 

"Is that what you call it?" Chloe asked ironically. "But why didn't you ever make a move on him?" 

"Well, besides the fact that it's pretty obvious that Clark doesn't like guys in that way?" Lex asked with a wry grin. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Clark's important to me. I don't want to lose him and if the only way I can have him, is to be his friend. Well, then, that's enough." 

Chloe didn't say anything, she just kept watching Clark and Lana. 

"So, that's how it goes." She said finally. "Prince Charming lives happily ever after with his Princess, while the two of us stand in the shadows with our unrequited love." 

"I guess so." Lex agreed. "But you know, there are worst people to lose to than Lana Lang." 

"I know." Chloe whispered. "That's part of the problem. I want to hate her, I **should** be able to hate her. But I can't. She's just so nice, so sweet, so perfect. It's easy to see why Clark loves her and more than that, it's easy to see that she loves him. Lana adores him." 

"She does." Lex said. "Though it certainly took her long enough to break it off with the Quarterback." 

"I think she was clinging to the familiar." Chloe said. "After all, she and Whitney had been together for a long time. But, eventually, I guess she realized that he wasn't what she wanted. It caused a big stir at school, you know." 

"I can imagine." Lex said dryly. 

"People were amazed that Lana Lang actually dumped Whitney Fordham to date Clark Kent. It seemed unreal." Chloe said. "But, everyone's slowly accepting it. Clark and Lana just look so right together." 

"They do." Lex said softly, wistfully. "Like something right out a fairytale." 

Chloe just smiled sadly. 

She and Lex continued to watch the couple and in each of their eyes was the sting of unrequited love. 

The End 


End file.
